Unexpected V
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Last of the "Unexpected"-series! Nico has the biggest, most unexpected surprise possible waiting for Percy! Much cute fluff and just as much smut! Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Unexpected V || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Unexpected V – What Turns Your World Upside-Down

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, crossdressing, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Chris Rodriguez, Reyna Anderson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Chiron, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Poseidon, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Last of the "Unexpected"-stories!

Hazel, completely hysteric, comes to ask for Percy's help. He wouldn't be Percy if he wouldn't come running right again. But what awaits him is the biggest surprise of his life.

The last one. Yes, finally the Unexpected-series is coming to an end. Though it does make me a little sad...

**Unexpected V**

_What Turns Your World Upside-Down_

"Percy, come on, we need to hurry!", urged the daughter of Pluto on.

The son of Poseidon, hanging off her hand, grunted a bit as he was hastily pulled along the streets of Camp Jupiter and towards New Rome. He wasn't sure what kind of emergency this even was to begin with, but when his old friend had called him this morning and told him to hurry over, he had not hesitated a second to climb Mrs. O'Leary and travel over.

"What exactly is wrong, Hazel?", asked the Sea Prince, panting hard. "An attack?"

"Not quite, Percy. But it's official. You need to change into a toga", grunted Reyna.

Percy blinked a few times for his surroundings to come into focus again. The daughter of Bellona stood in front of him with crossed arms. Official business in New Rome? What did the mayor mean? Though before he had a chance to ask, he was already pulled into Reyna's and Jason's house by his two female friends. He had no chance to protest while Hazel and the daughter of Bellona started to undress him. If not for the fact that he was gay and they were both married women, he would probably be embarrassed. While Reyna pulled his jeans down, Hazel wrapped a white toga around his lithe frame, fastening it with a silver skull brooch with ruby eyes.

"What kind of official business? Are the new praetors fighting again? What is it?"

"It'll take too long to explain this", urged the daughter of Pluto. "You have to see for yourself!"

She tugged a last time on his toga to see if it fit correctly. That was when he noticed that they too were wearing official clothes. Once the females seemed satisfied with his appearance, they pulled him out of the house again and along the streets.

He really was too old for this crap. His fighting days of rushing through streets were long gone. All he wanted to do these ways was returning from the high school after a long day of teaching and getting his feet massaged by his wonderful, handsome, thoughtful boyfriend. Well, most of the time these massaged ended with him naked and bend over the couch, begging for more...

"Wha..."

His question died on the tip of his tongue, his breath hitched. Wide, sea-green eyes stared at the scenery in front of him dumbfounded. Reyna and Hazel next to him giggled.

"You're just in time, love. We nearly would have started without you", smiled Nico.

The son of Hades walked up to them, Reyna and Hazel hurried to get to their husbands. His Ghost King was wearing a black tunic, held together with a purple shell brooch. Giving Percy that seductive smile, that always had Percy on all four and begging to be taken. Blushing furiously, he tilted his head confused. Nico chuckled and wrapped his arms around his sea Prince's waist, pulling the older man closer into a warm hug. Resting his chin on Nico's shoulder to overlook the gathering.

There were chairs everywhere, filled with Roman and Greek demi-gods. There was some kind of aisle between the chairs, leading up to... Lady Hera. Not what he had expected.

"What's going on here?", muttered Percy confused. "It kind of looks like a wedding..."

"It is a wedding, seaweed brain", chuckled Nico.

"But who's getting married?", frowned the son of Poseidon, pushing himself off his boyfriend.

The Ghost King smirked and got onto one knee. Wide, sea-green eyes stared down at him in utter disbelief. Nico pulled a silver skull-ring with ruby eyes out of nowhere, offering it to Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, from the day I first saw you, I knew you're special", started Nico, silencing every chattering from the bystanders. "And when you first kissed me, I knew I wanted to never kiss anyone else in my life. It's time to make this official to the world. To make it official that you are my world. So, here in the face of our parents and siblings and friends, I ask you to become mine forever. Perseus Jackson, will you do me the honor to marry me?"

There was about a whole second of silence, the tension thick in the air. Until Nico hit the floor at the sheer force of his boyfriend jumping him. Percy's arms were tightly wrapped around the Ghost King's neck, his lips showering the olive skin with kisses.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes", chanted the son of Poseidon. "Yes, a hundred times yes, I love you!"

Their friends stood and applauded, howling in joy. Tears were gathering in Percy's eyes.

"Hey, no crying", whispered Nico. "Or do you want to take our wedding pictures with puffy eyes?"

"Why now?", whispered Percy and rubbed his eyes. "I mean... after all the years?"

"Because our little firebirdy told me that when you were roaming the city together a couple of weeks ago, you ran into a wedding and you were all sparkly eyes and gaping mouth", murmured the son of Hades back. "And it's something I've noticed too. That you always get that wide-eyes, adorable look on your face whenever you see a wedding. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out what exactly that meant. But now that I did, I want to do it right away. I want you to become mine and I want to become yours. Forever."

"Would you two mind getting up so we can get started?", chuckled Annabeth, nudging Percy.

"Yeah, I didn't put this wedding together so you two can snog on the floor", snorted Piper.

"You did that?", asked the son of Poseidon a bit surprised.

"That's what you get for befriending a child of love, Perce", chuckled Nico amused.

The two women stared down at them expectantly. They too were dressed in official Greek clothes, holding hands. When Annabeth let go of Piper's hand, the daughter of Aphrodite made her way over to the first row. The blonde though helped her best friend up.

"Come on, it's time to get the two of you married", smiled the daughter of Athena. "Finally."

Annabeth accompanied them to the front, where Hera was already waiting expectantly. Thought she was not the only one waiting. The best men and the bridesmaiden stood there – Rachel, Grover, Leo, Hazel and Tyson. Annabeth took her place in their rows.

Percy blinked nervously as he found himself in front of a very critical Hera. Though then the goddess did something very unexpected. She smiled at him.

"We came together today to seal the bond between two souls", began the Goddess of Marriage in a loud, official voice. "To unite the lives of Nico di Angelo and Perseus Jackson. The vows?"

All attention was solemnly set on the half-Italian. Percy bit his lips nervously, unsure what was about to come. Unlike him, his... soon-to-be-husband had some time for preparation.

"Percy, my Sea Prince", started the son of Hades with a light smile. "I've fought two wars at your side. And I would fight two dozen more, if it would mean to save a world where I can be with you. I want to provide you with the shoulder to lean on, the ears to listen to your every word, the mouth to kiss you, the arms to hold you..." Nico smirked and leaned in to whisper into Percy's ear so only the son of Poseidon could hear it. "The cock to fuck you and the hand to spank you." While Percy was busy blushing the most furious red possible, Nico leaned back again and spoke up again. "I promise to be everything you will need me to be. All I ask from you in return is that you will be mine."

"Perseus?", asked Hera with urgent eyes.

"I... Uh...", stuttered Percy and send Nico a slight glare for dumping this on him without any means of preparation. "I... love you. And I will always love you. You're making me the happiest I could ever be by becoming mine like that. I promise to always love you, not only in this life. I will find you again in our next life, and the life after that. Until I get to spend eternity on the Isle of the Blessed at your side. Because that is all I need to be happy for eternity. You at my side."

"Well spoken", noted Hera with a slight smile. "If no one present has any objections, I now pronounce you lifetime consorts in the faces of the gods. You may seal that with a kiss."

"Very glad to do that", smirked the son of Hades and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

He pulled his husband into a siring kiss, accompanied by the loud ovations from the guests. Percy smiled throughout the whole kiss, feeling too giddy about the whole wedding. His arms were loosely laying around Nico's neck. At least until the Ghost King whirled them around. Percy yelped slightly as he was leaned over so Nico could grab his legs and lifted him off the ground. The son of Poseidon tightened his grip on the half-Italian's neck while being carried through the aisle. Blushing furiously at the looks he received for that, he hid his face in Nico's chest. Still, he didn't object. He liked it when Nico carried him around. In the end, they reached a huge dining arrangement. Long tables, already set and all, with beautiful flower bouquets. One table was set a little higher, overlooking the others. That was their destination. The son of Hades took a place in the middle of that table, shifting his long-time-boyfriend-turned-husband so that the smaller demi-god was sitting on his lap. Percy grinned and kissed Nico's jawline.

"Hush now, you two. That's for the wedding night. Now we'll dine", chided a female voice.

Percy blushed and turned to his cousin/aunt/mother-in-law. "Phone!"

Persephone smirked and winked before sitting down together with her husband. Hades nodded shortly at Percy, as if trying to approve without saying a word. The next ones to arrive at the table were Percy's parents. Sally was crying tears of joy as she hugged her son tightly.

"You know how much we had to argue with our brother to get him to not smash this wedding?", grunted Poseidon as he sat down next to Paul on Percy's side of the table.

"We're happy for you. For both of you", smiled Percy's stepfather, sitting between his parents.

"Believe me, out of everyone here, I am the happiest", grinned the Sea Prince broadly.

"Brother! Brothers!", exclaimed Tyson and ran up to them.

Both grooms yelped slightly as the cyclops lifted them up into the air for a tight hug. It seemed he approved of the notion that Nico was now his brother-in-law. The harpy perched on her boyfriend's shoulder made an approving sound and started to pick their hair.

"Tyson, how about you put them down so we can start dinner?", smiled Sally.

"Oh yes, Ella hungry!", agreed the red-haired harpy.

Next were Frank and Hazel, arm in arm, sitting down next to Persephone. Frank's Greek half-sister and her boyfriend took their seats next to them. While on Percy's side of the table, Rachel and Grover sat down alongside the cyclops and the harpy. Piper and Annabeth were on the farthest end.

"A toast!", exclaimed Jason from the table right in front of them with a smirk.

Nico sighed a bit irritated, glaring at their cousin. Though Percy beat him to the punch and stood.

"Dear family", smiled the son of Poseidon and raised his glass. "I'm overwhelmed that all of you are here today to share the best thing in my life with me. Though I'm just a tiny little bit mad that all of you had been part of this and no one gave me a warning." Everyone laughed softly. "But now I want to celebrate with you. And since I'm really not good with words, let's just eat."

His friends and family cheered and laughed again while he sat down again, cuddling up against Nico just as his new husband held a fork with wedding cake in front of his face. Percy smiled softly.

/break\

"Would you mind if I'd dance with the bride now?"

Percy groaned slightly. His feet hurt. He had danced with his husband, his dad, his stepdad, his mom, Leo and Grover already. He felt like just falling down face-first and sleeping. Though he was only slightly surprised to see what had asked. Annabeth let go of his hand and smiled.

"Of course, Lord Hades. I'll be dancing with my wife then", smiled the blonde.

The daughter of Aphrodite stood already next to the wise girl to wrap her arms around Annabeth's waist. "I prefer it when your body moves with mine anyway, Annie."

"Horrible, the both of you", chided Rachel, dancing past them with Grover.

"Leave them alone, they're glad they for once don't have their children at their heels", chuckled her dance-partner before nodding toward Percy. "Wrapping your father-in-law around your finger?"

"As if there is anyone he still needs to wrap around his fingers. Little siren he is."

"Don't talk like that about my husband, firebug", warned Nico sternly, tightening his grip on Leo.

The son of Hephaestus grinned sheepishly up at the Ghost Prince, sticking his tongue out. Percy smiled at them before turning to his uncle. Hades took his hand and laid one arm around Percy's waist. The Sea Prince bit his lips nervously. Hades had never been fond of him.

"Don't look so nervous. You should glow, or something like that. It's your wedding day", whispered Hades into his ear. "You indeed look stunning."

"Uh... Thank you...", muttered Percy slightly embarrassed.

"I suppose now I truly have to refrain from killing you. A shame", grunted the Death God.

"Uh... I think... Nico would approve of that, yeah", nodded Percy. "And I'd like that too."

The god chuckled amused, whirling them around a few times. Percy saw more of his friends, dancing around them. Frank and Hazel were there, with Reyna and Jason, as well as Chris and Clarisse. Though Frank was less than gracious as he and Hazel bumped into them.

"Sorry, Lord Hades", stuttered the son of Mars a bit nervously.

"If you plan on becoming my next son-in-law, you better learn how to dance", warned Hades.

"Father!", yelped Hazel and blushed furiously, so did her fiance.

"Don't get so flustered, girl", chuckled Clarisse amused and shook her head.

"And you don't get so wide-eyed, Frank. A wedding with my dad is way worse than a wedding with her dad", grunted Chris, resting his chin on his wife's shoulder. "You know how many pranks he pulled? You remember how we ended up with me in the wedding dress and Clarisse in my tux...?"

"But I looked good in it", smirked the daughter of Ares. "Better than you in the dress, at least."

"That wasn't that hard!", interjected Jake as he and his boyfriend Will danced past them.

"True. You don't have the body for it", agreed the son of Apollo. "Percy on the other hand would completely be able to pull that off. Too bad you guys went traditional!"

"Oh, I am pretty sure their night will be anything but traditional", smirked Reyna, winking.

"Jason! Shut your wife up!", growled Percy and blushed furiously.

"Shutting Reyna up? Who do you think I am?", grunted Jason and blinked.

The son of Poseidon sighed, but he had to smile to himself. He loved his friends and he was glad to share his happiness with them. This was truly the best day of his life.

/break\

Percy yawned, cuddling closer to the warmth as he was carried off. The loud noises and chattering of the guests became more distant the farther he was carried. He had danced so much today, it certainly had been more exercise than any fighting he had done so far.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?", whispered the dark voice of his husband into his ear. "The best part of the wedding is still waiting for us, after all. Come on, please don't sleep."

"I'm not sleeping, I'm enjoying the view of my closed eyelids", muttered Percy.

He heard a door opening and closing, felt the warmth of a house and then even the softness of a bed. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he noticed that they were in their apartment in New Rome. Sea-green eyes wandered over to his husband (he really started to love saying that, even if just in his mind), who was smirking broadly and holding a wedding dress in his hands.

"I would love to take my beautiful bride in this dress. How about it?", asked Nico smirking.

Percy chuckled and sat up, suddenly feeling wide-awake again. Going for the brooch, he loosened his tunic to make it slide off his lithe body, graciously standing up to take the dress.

"You perv, you horrible, horrible perv", smiled Percy, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you, my perv."

"Hush now, get dressed and be an obedient little wife, spreading your legs for your husband, or I may be forced to punish you for your disobedience", smirked the son of Hades, groping his bride.

"Oh, but I'm a very disobedient wife", hummed the Sea Prince. "You really need to train me first."

The son of Poseidon licked his lips, holding the dress close to his heart, which was suddenly beating very fast. A slight blush covered his cheeks as Nico kissed him passionately.

"Get into your dress. Now", growled the son of Hades in a harsh command.

"Yes, sir", giggled Percy amused, putting the tightly fitted dress on. "Wow. It's beautiful."

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful bride", chuckled Nico amused. "And now come here."

He kissed Percy again, one arm loosely around the smaller demi-god's waist, the other fidgeting with the white silken dress, pushing it up. Percy's hands were busy opening Nico's pants and pushing them down. The Ghost Prince backed his bride off against the wall, gripping Percy's waist hard. The son of Poseidon moaned into their kiss, wrapping his legs around Nico's waist.

"It's your first time", smirked the son of Hades.

"That's news to me", chuckled Percy amused and tilted his head.

"It's your first time as Percy di Angelo", added Nico with a laugh.

"Say that again", ordered the son of Poseidon with a wanton moan.

"Percy di Angelo", smirked the Ghost Prince, capturing his lips once more.

Nico's hands wandered down, coping the two round cheeks once more before finding their way between them, to tease and prepare the tight hole of his husband. Percy whimpered, baring his neck for Nico to nibble it. The half-Italian's fingers were stretching the Sea Prince's entrance. Though the son of Poseidon seemed to already enjoy himself quite much, buckling his hips in want as much as possible. Nico smirked against Percy's neck, biting and sucking it.

"Stop it now, Nico", whined the Sea Prince. "Please, I want your cock, please!"

"You are such a naughty, little wife", snickered the son of Hades.

"Shut up and fuck me, Mister di Angelo", growled Percy demandingly.

"Of course, _Missus_ di Angelo", smirked Nico, slowly lowering Percy onto his cock.

The white dress rustled at the movement, Percy's fingers clawed into the mop of black hair in front of him at the feeling of his husband within him. Sea-green eyes stared into the dark eyes of his beloved Ghost Prince. He was roughly pushed against the wall as the son of Hades started to thrust into him harshly. Percy whimpered, loving the stretch of his lover's cock within him.

Nico got lost in those lust-clouded sea-green depths. For the rest of his life, this was all he needed. All he wanted. All he could ever possibly wish for.

"You know that I will now legally fuck you every single day for the rest of our lives, right, my love?", growled Nico into Percy's ear, his teeth pulling on the lobe.

"As if you wouldn't have done that if we wouldn't have gotten married", chuckled Percy.

"So you disapprove, Missus di Angelo?", chuckled the son of Hades.

"Never", smiled the Sea Prince, kissing his husband. "I want you, forever."

"So do I", whispered the Ghost Prince, thrusting harder.

Minutes passed, only filled with growling, thrusting and moaning as the couple rutted away. Percy grabbed Nico's face, locking their lips passionately as he felt his orgasm building up. Olive-skinned fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him, the silk of the dress additionally caressing him.

"Oh fuck, harder, please", gasped the Sea Prince as he came.

"Good wife", whispered Nico into his husband's ear with a wicked smirk.

His hands wandered to squeeze Percy's ass while thrusting harder than before and then, finally, pumping his seed deep into his husband as the cramping channels milked his cock. Nico's tongue teased Percy's tongue, the son of Hades enjoying the last moments of his orgasm. The Sea Prince gasped breathlessly, collapsing against his husband. Smiling down at Percy, the Ghost Prince cradled the older half-blood in his arms to carry him him over to the bed.

"We going to do this every evening from now on?", grinned Percy stupidly.

"Just as we did all the years now", chuckled the son of Hades amused, caressing his husband's hair. "I love you, I can't believe just how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life at your side. And as much of that as possible inside of you, my love."

"I like that idea", smiled Percy and yawned slightly. "So... honeymoon? Plans? Not leaving the bed? Like, at all? Right?"

"On contrary to your hopes, we will spend as little time in a bed as possible."

"Oh. Kinky", grinned the son of Poseidon.

"Not talking about sex. And let me finish explaining before you go all pouty-faced!", chuckled the Ghost Prince amused. "I've called in a sabbath year for you."

"That sounds like an awfully long honeymoon", blinked Percy surprised.

"We'll travel around the world", smiled the son of Hades softly, kissing his husband tenderly. "Just you and me. Rome, Paris, Athens, Berlin, London and every other amazing city that may interest you. Shadow-traveling through the world, staying wherever you want. Booking only the best hotels available, with the most amazing view possible."

"What... but...", started the Sea Prince slowly.

"I will never forget that amazed look on your face when we went to Athens. And Annabeth had told me about how much Rome had amazed you", explained Nico. "With our studies and then our jobs, we always delayed the traveling. But now that we're married, I thought now or never. What do you think? One more year of living as a teacher, or a year of adventure again?"

Sea-green eyes sparkled in excitement, the son of Poseidon wrapping his arms around Nico's neck. "I'd say that this is the most brilliant idea you've ever had! I really love you so much."

"I love you too, my Sea Prince", smiled the Ghost Prince, his lips lingering against the soft, rosy lips of his husband. "Now and for all eternity."

"Now and for all eternity", murmured Percy with a grin.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
